Duskwood
thumb|Duskwood Duskwood is located in the southern part of the kingdom of Stormwind, south of Elwynn Forest, east of Westfall, west of Deadwind Pass, and north of Stranglethorn Vale. This murky forestland is covered in a blanket of perpetual darkness, which is why the region has been given its name. The woods are inhabited by a defiant people who still cling to their holdings in the face of overwhelming adversity. On all sides lurk dangerous creatures, from skeletal warriors and ghouls to ferocious worgen and some of the most powerful members of the Defias Brotherhood. The militia of Duskwood, known as the Night Watch, patrol the main throughfare and protect Darkshire, wary of anything moving through the shadows. The most prominent geographical feature of Duskwood is an ancient and long-dead volcano crater. The crater teems with life, and features an immense tree with a portal leading into the Emerald Dream. The sleeping druids' influence can be seen on the surrounding land, which is cloaked in a twilight quite different from the rest of Duskwood. The woods also feature several abandoned farmsteads, as well as the prominent Raven Hill Cemetary, which holds the graves of the numerous people who have been killed by wild beasts and undead since the darkness fell. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Duskwood Alliance Human 18-30 Central Azeroth History Duskwood was not always as it appears now. Located in the southern reaches of the kingdom of Azeroth, the southern part of Elwynn Forest was the location of two sizable towns - Sunnyglade and Grand Hamlet. The region was sacked in the First War and again in the Second War, but was rebuilt and its people managed to hang on to their holdings in peace times. But then, something changed. A night elf by the name Velinde Starsong has come to the woods carrying the Scythe of Elune. Frightened of its curse, she buried the weapon deep in a mine now known as Roland's Doom. What exactly happened to her after that is unclear, but it is likely she was killed by something that did not approve of her actions. The powerful weapon was later found by a man who was part of a team of men who had entered the mine looking for the source of its darkness. Jitters picked up the weapon, triggering its effect of summoning. The mine was immediately filled with worgen, who then proceeded to rip the men apart. Jitters escaped with the weapon, but was hunted by the worgen across the woods, who were steadily darkening with the scythe's released curse. In an attempt to rid himself of their chase, Jitters disposed of the weapon nearby the Yorgen Farmstead, whereupon he encountered the Black Riders from Karazhan. The riders slaughtered Sven Yorgen's family in front of Jitters' eyes. The frightened man then escaped to Raven Hill, which was the renamed Grand Hamlet after the darkness chased the people from its buildings. The darkness lingers in Duskwood, although it is unclear whether the Black Riders claimed the Scythe of Elune and took it with them back to Karazhan. Now the people huddle in former Sunnyglade, renamed Darkshire, battling the undead and wolfmen who inhabit the murky woods. Getting There ; Horde:From Grom'Gol in Stranglethorn Vale, follow the main road north across the bridge across the chasm and into Duskwood. ; Alliance:From Three Corners in the Redridge Mountains, follow the road south across the bridge into Duskwood. Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Duskwood & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Darkshire * Stormwind * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Lands Regions Adjacent to Duskwood Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Elwynn Forest 1-10 North By crossing the northern river Westfall 10-20 West By crossing the western river, or by flightpath from Darkshire to Sentinel Hill Redridge Mountains 15-25 Northeast By crossing the northeast bridge Stranglethorn Vale 30-45 South By foot or by flightpath from Darkshire to Booty Bay Deadwind Pass 55-60 East By foot only Notable Characters thumb|Forlorn Rowe Duskwood is home to several humans of note. In Darkshire, Commander Althea Ebonlocke sends willing adventurers to battle back the evil denizens of the dark woods. At the northwestern corner of the forest, Sven Yorgen directs budding heroes to uncover a magical weapon with which to weaken the evil Morbent Fel located in his dark house on Forlorn Rowe. And at Raven Hill, a frightened man nicknamed Jitters hides from his dark past. For a complete list of characters, see List of Darkshore NPCs. Quests Quests starting in Duskwood Both * 35 Digging Through the Dirt ---- * 42 Nothing But The Truth ** 42 Nothing But The Truth *** 42 Nothing But The Truth **** 42 Nothing But The Truth ---- * 60 Children's Week * 26 Crime and Punishment * 21 Eight-Legged Menaces * 25 Seasoned Wolf Kabobs * 25 The Totem of Infliction * 21 Wolves at Our Heels * 25 An Old History Book ** 38 Southshore Stormwind City *** 38 Preserving Knowledge (Elite) Hillsbrad Foothills **** 38 Return to Milton Hillsbrad Foothills * 23 Deliveries to Sven ** 25 Sven's Revenge *** 25 Sven's Camp **** 25 The Shadowy Figure ***** 25 The Shadowy Search Continues ****** 25 Inquire at the Inn ******* 25 Finding the Shadowy Figure ******** 25 Return to Sven ********* 28 Proving Your Worth ********** 29 Seeking Wisdom *********** 29 The Doomed Fleet ************ 29 Lightforge Iron ************* 29 The Lost Ingots ************** 29 Blessed Arm *************** 29 Armed and Ready **************** 32 Morbent Fel (Elite) * 25 Look To The Stars ** 25 Look To The Stars *** 25 Look To The Stars **** 30 Look To The Stars * 20 Raven Hill ** 20 Jitters' Growling Gut *** 20 Dusky Crab Cakes **** 20 Return to Jitters * 25 The Hermit ** 24 Supplies from Darkshire *** 24 Ghost Hair Thread **** 24 Return the Comb ***** 24 Deliver the Thread ****** 24 Zombie Juice ******* 24 Gather Rot Blossoms ******** 24 Juice Delivery ********* 27 Ghoulish Effigy ********** 30 Ogre Thieves *********** 30 Note to the Mayor ************ 30 Translate Abercrombie's Note ************* 30 Wait for Sirra to Finish ************** 30 Translation to Ello *************** 30 Bride of the Embalmer (Elite) * 28 The Legend of Stalvan ** 28 The Legend of Stalvan *** 28 The Legend of Stalvan **** 28 The Legend of Stalvan ***** 28 The Legend of Stalvan ****** 28 The Legend of Stalvan ******* 28 The Legend of Stalvan ******** 28 The Legend of Stalvan ********* 28 The Legend of Stalvan ********** 28 The Legend of Stalvan *********** 28 The Legend of Stalvan ************ 28 The Legend of Stalvan ************* 35 The Legend of Stalvan * 24 The Night Watch ** 26 The Night Watch *** 30 The Night Watch * 35 The Weathered Grave ** 35 Morgan Ladimore *** 35 Mor'Ladim (Elite) **** 35 The Daughter Who Lived ***** 35 A Daughter's Love * 28 Worgen in the Woods ** 29 Worgen in the Woods *** 31 Worgen in the Woods **** 31 Worgen in the Woods Quest involving Duskwood * 15 Dry Times Redridge Mountains * 26 Pristine Spider Silk Stormwind City * 28 Burning Blood (Warrior) Stormwind City * 45 Vital Supplies Stormwind City ** 45 Supplies for Nethergarde * 18 Messenger to Darkshire Redridge Mountains ** 18 Messenger to Darkshire * 30 The Caravan Road Stranglethorn Vale ** 30 The Carevin Family *** 30 The Scythe of Elune **** 30 Answered Questions * 28 The Missing Diplomat Stormwind City ** 30 The Missing Diplomat *** 30 The Missing Diplomat **** 31 The Missing Diplomat ***** 31 The Missing Diplomat ****** 31 The Missing Diplomat ******* 33 The Missing Diplomat ******** 33 The Missing Diplomat ********* 33 The Missing Diplomat ********** 35 The Missing Diplomat *********** 36 The Missing Diplomat ************ 38 The Missing Diplomat Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Heavy Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein Wild Creatures * Abominations * Ghouls * Ghosts * Ogres * Skeletons * Spiders * Wolves * Worgen Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Duskwood is the location of one of the four Great Trees leading to the Emerald Dream and guarded by the four Emerald Dragons. The three others are in Feralas, the Hinterlands, and Ashenvale. Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Duskwood Category:Human territories